


Daddy comes to help

by BunnyJess



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, ArkhamVerse, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Good boy Jason, M/M, Making Out, Night before City of Fear, Praise Kink, Stress Relief, Unprotected Sex, daddy slade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: On the eve of the biggest night of his life, Jason is wrapped up in his thoughts, contemplating what is to come. His second mentor, turned lover, sees the clouds forming over him and knows that if all their planning is to be successful, then Jason needs to clear his mind. Luckily, Slade knows just how to do it.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Daddy comes to help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totaltrashmammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/gifts).



> Happy Kinkmas! I hope you enjoy :)

Standing just behind Jason, watching him torture himself in the past and the hell he’s about to bring down on his former mentor, Slade known he needs to distract his boy. There was only one way Slade could think to take Jason’s mind off the coming night. He trailed his hands from the younger man’s shoulders, touch sure to prevent him slipping away. His fingers skimming across defined pecs and ending at just as defined abs. 

“Up.” He ordered as he pulled on the thin under-armour Jason was wearing to guide him to his feet. 

Jason scrambled to comply. Standing from his chair and spinning around to rest back against the console table. Arms crossing over his chest to try and appear nonchalant. 

  
It didn’t work. Slade has spent enough time with Jason over the years, working together and in more intimate settings, to know when he’d managed to turn him on with a handful of actions and words. He pushed the chair out of the way and stepped up to Jason. Crowding him against the console and forcing him to tip his head up to maintain eye contact. 

  
Slade grabbed his jaw, making sure his fingertips settled over the brand on Jason’s cheek, and pulled him into a kiss. He held back his chuckle as Jason melted into it. His arms moving to wrap around Slade’s neck and bury a hand in silver hair. 

  
A tug tilted his head to relieve Jason’s neck and prevent strain for the coming mission. Slade’s own hand moving to pull open the combat trousers between him and his prize. 

  
Jason was already starting to harden. The poor thing so touch starved for so long that any ounce of positive touch from Slade had him melting and leaning in for more. It had gotten better after they’d started whatever this was, Slade refusing to think of it as a relationship, and Jason now only reacted so needy when they were alone. 

The kiss turned heated. Slade pushing down Jason’s trousers and picking him up to sit on the cold console. He could feel how hard his own cock was as he looked down at Jason’s scarred thighs and hard cock. He ignored the boots and just stepped over the trousers so he was slotted between Jason’s knees. 

  
The younger man reached for him. Pulling him back into a kiss. Mouth opening up at the lightest flick of Slade’s tongue. 

  
Soon enough Jason was trying to grind against Slade’s denim covered bulge. Small hiccuped moans being swallowed by the kiss. He might moan freely through a massage but get him in any form of sexual situation and he grew shy; his years with Joker depriving him of the experience he’d have gained as someone into sex should have gotten throughout their teenage years. 

  
In that way, as with many others, Slade was his first consensual partner. Not using sex for money or having been forced on him by his parents to pay off debt. 

“Come on Boy. Let me hear you. Be a good boy for me, just like I know you want to be.” Slade broke the kiss. Jason panting and looking up at him with glassy eyes. Lips swollen red and looking delicious. 

  
With a light push to one shoulder Slade got Jason laying out across the console. He tugged him forwards so his ass was off the edge and flicked open the lube Jason hadn’t noticed him get out. 

  
He coated his fingers liberally and ran the tip of one around the puckered rim. Once he felt Jason relax, the younger man breathing deeply to ensure he stayed that way, Slade pushed one finger into him. 

  
Jason was always tight. No matter how many times they’d done this, even if it had only been that morning, he always clamped back up like a virgin. Warming Slade’s cock during their days off the only way to keep him gaping.

  
It didn’t bother Slade as it could have other men. He enjoyed the work of getting Jason open enough to take his cock with minimal pain. The tight, wet heat almost a reward. The whimpers much more so. 

  
He pressed the finger in until his knuckles touched rim. Swirling once then pulling back just as gently. He took his time. One finger working Jason over and coating him in lube. 

  
When Jason was bucking up into the touch, trying to get him moving faster, Slade pressed in a second. The added width making Jason gasp and wince until he took a shuddering breath and relaxed once more. 

  
This time Slade focused more on scissoring his fingers and stretching out that tight rim. Being more generous with the lube as Jason’s body heat dried it up. 

  
By the time Jason was ready for a third Slade was beginning to ache in his jeans. He pushed through the want to just press into Jason and have that final stretch be on his cock. He knew it’d be too much for him. They’d tried it once before when Jason had woken from nightmares and turned desperate to be as close to Slade as he possibly could. It hadn’t gone well; Slade having to pin him down and pull out to stretch him better. 

  
Soon enough Jason was trying to thrust down onto the fingers, trying to get them to hit his prostate. Unable to do so with his feet unable to get traction and his ass hanging off the console. 

“Daddy, please, daddy, I nee-nee-need you.” Jason hiccuped as tears of frustration made the scar on his cheek shimmer and shine. 

  
Slade took pity on him. Stepping in closer and pulling his fingers out. With a deft movement of his clean hand he had his fly undone and cock in hand. Throbbing and hot as he gave it a couple of strokes to calm himself. 

  
As he lined up and began to press the head inside he let his voice rumble through Jason. “My good boy, always so good.” He added as he pressed in. Praise causing Jason to flutter around him and try to relax further. As an added distraction, the older man took Jason’s erection in his lube covered hand and stroked him. It worked, allowing Slade to press in in one smooth thrust. Pelvis meeting those plump cheeks as Jason clenched around him and shook beneath him. 

  
People always called his older brother the handsome one, the gorgeous one. In Slade’s opinion they were wrong for the simple fact they’d never seen Jason coming undone under them. They hadn’t seen him when he was planning an operation (and it’s backup plans, so many fucking backup plans) that enabled it to go off without a hitch. They hadn’t seen him first thing in the morning before his long-term goal entered his mind again. 

  
They hadn’t seen the pure love that shone out of those blue eyes, the trust Jason placed in Slade, as their gazes met once Slade was fully inside the younger man. 

  
No; in Slade’s opinion Jason was the most handsome of that family. His boy too gorgeous to resist. Even when it had nearly cost them their exit on a job because he’d been too entranced with watching Jason take the distanced shot. 

  
Usually outside their bed the sex was hard and fast. A quick reconnect and stress reliever. Exceptions only made for lazy days on the sofa with Jason keeping Slade close and warm. This time Slade kept it slow and deep. His cock only ever pulling half way out. Rubbing over Jason’s prostate every time. Sinking back in just as slowly. 

He shifted and leant over Jason. Claiming his lips in another bruising kiss. Glad his boy wore a full face helmet and had absolutely zero skin showing. It meant he could mark him as much as he liked. 

  
The kiss turned more into shared breaths and muttered curses as Jason began to spiral higher and higher. Slade shifting his grip to hold his ass cheeks open more, pushing in a little more. He wasn’t going to wrap a hand around Jason, his boy didn’t need it to finish. 

  
He needed something even easier. 

  
“Let go for me boy. Let go for Daddy, being so good for me.” His words caused his boy to whine and bark a moan. The praise falling faster and faster. 

  
A few careful, hard thrusts that never let up over Jason’s prostate and he was pulling Slade into a kiss so the older man would swallow his scream of ecstasy. He followed Jason after a few more shallow thrusts, his boy going so tight it would have been painful if he hadn’t been enhanced. 

  
Slade slumped over Jason. Resting his forehead on Jason’s shoulder as they revelled in the afterglow. Like always, Slade became more aware sooner than Jason. He moved to look down at his boy, those brilliant blue eyes shining with unshed tears. 

“You come back to me, you hear. You come back to me no matter what. He isn’t worth killing yourself over. I won’t let him destroy your life anymore.” The vehemence behind the words shocked them both. Slade wasn’t one for expressing his emotions. Preferring to deflect any potential conversation about the seriousness of their mess with sex or asking for book recommendations. 

  
Now, he knew it was the right thing to do. With Jason looking up at him with such obvious love softening his gaze Slade knew he’d said the right thing. The funny thing for him though, was that it was true. He wasn’t going to let his boy fall because of Bruce again. The man had failed him once, he’d no doubt do it again. 

  
Whatever they were, Slade wasn’t going to risk it on the small chance the Bat was only the Bat under that cowl. He’d killed more important men for less; he’d happily take out the Bat if it guaranties Jason’s safety. If it’ll ensure his boy is sleeping in his arms the next morning. 

  
He’d tear down the world for the younger man, just to watch the delight in his features as the light from the fire danced across the planes of his scarred face. 


End file.
